


Reasoning

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Iraq, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Writing, weekly letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the real reason behind any of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasoning

Week five:

Do you think you could write back? I haven't heard from you since I left. I know you're busy with school but I miss my best friend. C'mon Cas. It can't be that hard to pick up a goddamn pencil and a piece of paper. You probably do it everyday for class. Is it that hard to write me back? It's been over two months.

Even Sam writes me letters.

It's good over here I guess. As good as war can be. What am I even fighting for? Freedom? Is that it? Yeah freedom is great but... what's the real reason behind any of this?

 

 

-Dean


End file.
